


If you're gonna label me, label me proud

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Peter Benjamin Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve, Separations, Teenage Rebellion, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony told Bruce about Peter, Peter was ten years old.  Peter knew Steve as his other father.  So, when Tony finally told Peter who his real father was Peter was sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is Peter's mom. It will be mentioned in passing. I have a few chapters already written, I would love to hear what everyone thinks.

If you’re gonna label me, label me proud

“What do you mean pops isn’t my real dad?” I stared at my dad, Tony Stark and my pop, Steve Rogers.

“Well Peter we didn’t know how to tell you. I will always be your Pop if you’ll let me.”

I blinked away tears as I hugged my Pop. “Of course you are. You raised me, you were there when I was a baby. You deserve the title not this dead beat.”

“Peter Benjamin Stark, don’t call him that. He didn’t know about you until you were ten.” Dad scolded me from his spot on the sofa.

“So, he stayed away for six years? Oh how convenient for him!” I scoffed pissed off.

“Well, that would be my fault Peter. I didn’t want you to like him more so I asked him to stay away.” My Pop stated looking away embarrassed. Suddenly I was seeing red.

“I want to meet him.” I declared glaring at the two men on the sofa, whom I called my parents.

“Well, I might have his number somewhere.” My dad commented pulling out his phone.

I crossed my arms still glaring at both of them. My dad dialed a number and then he put the phone on speaker so I could hear it.

“Bruce Banner speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hey Banner, its Stark your son wants to meet you.’

“Sure when?” 

My dad glanced at me as I mouthed,’ dinner tonight.’

“Tonight for dinner?”

I crossed my fingers as I waited for an answer.

“Sure works for us. We will have the kids, if Peter’s ok meeting his half siblings.”

I nodded a grin crossing over my face.

“Yea, works for us. We will see you guys in about an hour.” My dad hung up and turned to me. “Happy kid?”

“Not with you two, I feel like I deserved to know this a long time ago. I was robbed of siblings and my real father for sixteen years. Do you have to go with me? I know I’m grounded but can’t I drive my own car to meet them?”

My dad glanced at my pop and shrugged his shoulders. “I think three months of being grounded is enough time. I don’t see a problem with him driving his own car.”

“Fine, I don’t want to see Banner or Barton anyway.” My pop commented pulling my keys out of the safe.

“Don’t drive stupid Peter.” Pop warned handing my keys to me.

“Yea, I won’t get another speeding ticket.” I took my keys and ran out to my car.


	2. Bruce's POV

*Bruce’s POV*

“Tony and Steve won’t be there. So it will just be Peter.” I stated strapping Addison into her car seat.

Clint nodded buckling Ryder in. “Do we know what he will be wearing?”

“Tony said he will have a STARK Industries hoodie on.”

“Of course he would.” Clint muttered climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Hey babe relax, it’s not a huge deal. It makes finding him easier, can you get everything out before we get there please? This is our only chance to meet him.”

“Without the raving lunatics who kept him from you.” Clint spat out angrily.’

I laid my hand on Clint’s knee.

“Babe relax, I know it sucks but look he’s almost an adult now. He can make a choice of who he wants to live with.”

I saw Clint’s hands relax around the steering wheel. When we got to the restaurant I had Clint get a table and went to wait for Peter outside of the restaurant. I watched as a black 1969 Mustang fastback whipped into a space and killed the engine. I tried not to stare until I noticed the boy stepping out of it was wearing a STARK Industries hoodie.

“Peter, wow that’s a nice car.”

Peter smiled at me as he locked the car. “Thanks, um what do I call you?”

“You can call me Bruce or dad. Just whatever feels comfortable.”

“Ok I think I will stick to Bruce for now. So, sixteen years gone. It sucks a lot.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Yea, well why don’t we go inside? Your siblings and step dad already have a table.”

Peter grinned at me. “Yea, let’s go.”

I led Peter back to the table and grinned at Clint.

“Hey Peter, I’m Clint this is your brother, Ryder he’s four, and your little sister, Addison she’s a year old.”

Peter grinned at them and shook Clint’s hand.

“Hey so I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to ask a ton of questions.” Peter commented as he sat down.

“Ask away. We are also curious about you.” I smiled at Clint.

“Ok first things first what do you guys do?”

“I’m a Physics professor at NYU.” I answered turning to Clint.

“I work for the government.”

“So like a spy or something because saying I work for the government isn’t really descriptive.”

“Yea something like that. So, what are your hobbies?”

Peter grinned at us. “I love old muscle cars, chemistry, photography, and I’m a journalist.”

“I love old cars too. What would be your dream car?” Clint asked his eyes shining.

“My car of course! I have a sixty-nine mustang fastback black on black.” 

Clint’s eyes went wide and his grin spread even wider. “You do not!”

“Yea, I do. I saved for half of it.”

“So do you have a girlfriend?” I asked. Peter grinned and showed us a pretty brunette girl on the background of his phone.

“Her name is Audrey. We’ve been dating for two years now.”

“That’s good she looks like she has a good head on her shoulders.” Clint commented.

“Yea, Dad and Pop love her.”

“Pop?” I asked confused until I remembered that Peter grew up with Tony and Steve.

Peter blushed. “Yea, I’m really pissed at both of them right now though. I don’t even want to go back there tonight.”

“You could always come and stay with us. We have two spare bedrooms. We could make one of them your room if you’d like us too.” Clint suggested as we started to dig into our food.

“Could I really? I really would love that.” Peter brightened up.

“You’re welcome there anytime Peter. Just make sure your dad knows where you are and you’re welcome. It is your second home after all.”


	3. Tony's POV

*Tony’s POV*

“Peter is going to stay at Bruce’s for a few nights. He promised me he would still go to school.” I commented coming into the kitchen where Steve was staring out the window. 

“No, he needs to come home. It’s a school night, he can spend the weekend over there if he wants but not tonight.” Steve replied not even looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and poured myself a cup of coffee. “I already said it was ok. I’m not going to tell him to come home. He deserves the chance to get to know his dad Steve.”

“Tony you can’t let him manipulate you this way. It’s not right, you’re the parent not him. You’re in charge, he has to do what you tell him too.” Steve turned around to face me, his face set with stubbornness. 

I let out a huff and stared Steve down. “Steve don’t tell me how to raise MY kid ok? He is fine with Bruce for a few nights.”

Steve’s eyes went wide with hurt as the words flew from my mouth. I cringed as I realized what I had said. Oh well too late for anything to change now.

“YOUR kid? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought he was MY kid TOO! Who the fuck was there for both of you when Banner left you to be with the bird huh? Or are you forgetting all I did?” Steve’s voice was cracking with sadness as he yelled at me. Tears were already streaming down his face. I felt bad but obviously not bad enough to filter the words that were coming out of my mouth.

“Steve, I’m not going to fight you on this but, yes my kid. I pushed him out at five months. I almost died from having him so early! He died twice! I spent two years on my own with him. So yes, my fucking kid. I say he can spend time with his dad. If you don’t like it you can leave. No one is making you stay.”

Steve’s body slumped defeated before he stood tall at his whole height. “You’re right nothing is holding me here, just the fact that I love YOU and YOUR kid! Just the fact that your kid calls me pop! Nothing else is holding me. I just have my whole world here in this house. Call me when you come to your fucking senses and want to apologize for being rude.” 

“Don’t hold your breath waiting for it. If you walk out now you can forget about us being together Rogers.” I yelled before turning my back to Steve.

“”So you’re going to throw away fourteen years of being together? Just toss it down the drain? Why are you doing this Tony? Haven’t I shown that I’m not going anywhere?”

“Everyone leaves eventually Rogers, why don’t you make your exit while my kid isn’t here to be depressed. I don’t care if you leave me but don’t be an asshole to Peter. He doesn’t deserve it!” I spat out turning and walking down to my lab. 

“JARVIS, lock Rogers out of the lab. Give him time to collect his things and let me know when he has left.” I informed my AI before going to work on my research I had starred earlier that morning.

“Yes Sir.”

“Thanks buddy. Call Peter for me will ya?”

“Yes Sir. Dialing Peter Stark.”

I listened as the phone rang and waited for Peter to pick up.

“Hey dad, what’s up?”

“Hey bud just wanted to let you know that your pop might not be here when you come home. He got called into work at last minute.” I hated lying to my kid but, I would tell him the truth when he came home.

“Um..ok that’s cool. So can I spend the whole week here? Like I was going to ask you when I texted you but I figured you wouldn’t want me to ask over a text.”

“Sure Pete, if you want too. Just promise me you won’t move out and leave me all alone with your Pop.” I joked leaning back in my chair.

“Yea, I won’t dad. Thanks, well look I have to go, will you bring me some clothes. I’m kinda not wanting to drive all the way out there and all the way back here.”

“Sure kid text me the address, I will leave here in twenty minutes.” I stretched and went to Peter’s room. “God, my kid is a mess.” I commented flinging clothes off the floor with my foot. 

“His clean clothes are in the drawers and closet Sir.”

I nodded. “Thanks, JARVIS I would hope they were put away.”

I shoved some clothes into a bag and passed Steve on the stairs. “Tony, where are you going with Peter’s bag?”

“That’s none of your business. If you are leaving I want you gone by the time I get back. That gives you thirty minutes Rogers.” I walked out to my car and sat in the driver’s seat trying not to cry. How the hell was my life so screwed up?


End file.
